Every Last Time I Come Home
by Ashimattack
Summary: I knew he would be in this world somewhere, but I hadn’t expected to find him here.


**I got the idea for this when I was watching the Fullmetal movie and realized that it never mentions how Ed first met Alfonz.**

**I thought this was a tragedy and decided to write down this cute moment.**

**Enjoy, reviews would be nice**

**--**

When I first laid eyes on him again it was like I hadn't taken a breath for years and was finally being supplied with fresh clean oxygen from atop a mountain. When I first caught a glimpse of that dirty blonde hair and clear purple eyes I thought it too good to be true. When I first saw him it was like waking up from a nightmare.

He was standing a few people to my left, listening intently to professor Archytas's **(1) **explanation of rockets. Eyes focused and brow furrowed, I could tell he was taking in every single word as gospel and going over it in his head, again and again so it stuck, so he'd never forget it.

Al.

I knew he would be in this world somewhere, but I hadn't expected to find him here.

Or maybe I had.

He was so much like me; maybe I somehow knew he would also be drawn to the rockets.

My musings were interrupted by the majority of the crowd leaving and the professor beginning to pack up, saying that he was done.

Most people had left but i remained there, staring at Al without realizing it. He glanced over, caught my eyes and smiled. My heart clenched,

_His smile._

I hadn't seen it for months and didn't realize how much I missed it. How much I needed it.

But then he was gone, along with everyone else. The only people left were me and the professor.

'Oh hello there son, are you a researcher? What's your name?' asked the professor

'My name is Edward Elric sir, I'm not a researcher. Just interested'

'Ha ha well I thought you looked a little young to be a researcher, but you can never tell these days. If you are interested in rockets you should come to the demonstration tonight'

'Okay sir, I'll try' I said with a smile and started to walk away.

---

I decided to go to the demonstration, not because i wanted to see Al again but because I was genuinely interested in the rockets.

But a part of me did want to see him and subconsciously looked out for him the whole time.

The evening and demonstration was long over before I decided it was time for me to leave.

I hadn't seen him.

I wanted to.

Then a strange voice called out to me, almost familiar yet completely unheard.

'Hey, you! Edward, right?' I spun around and found myself facing him, my heart cried, I missed him so much.

'Al...' I whispered 'Alphonse...' his face screwed up in puzzlement, the features and traits all the same and all adorable.

'No not quite right, my name is Alfonz Heidrich. I'm guessing that maybe you aren't from around here ey Edward?' then he laughed and it was perfect.

'Yeah, you caught me' I said with a smile 'I'm only here to check out the rockets'

'Yeah I saw you this morning, the professors opening up positions for young trainees to start with the rockets. Are you gonna hang around?'

'Uh... yeah I guess so but I haven't really got anywhere to stay'

'Well you could probably stay with me if you like. I've got a two bedroom place and have been looking for a roommate. Apparently it's not very safe for a fourteen year old to stay on their own. At least that's what mum told me, still she agreed to me living here' he smiled again and I found myself smiling too.

A grown up Al, the exact age he would be, with a broken voice, adult features, the same heart and a living mother. An exact replica of what Al should be.

But I realized then that it would never be real.

Like the homunculi, a perfect copy that would never compare.

I was about to deny his offer when he started coughing madly, after a few seconds he pulled back and smiled again as he closed his fist. But not before I noticed the drops of blood that stained it.

Then I knew right away.

Even though he wasn't real, even though he wasn't my Al, he was still human. A human who needed my protection.

'Thank you, that's very kind' I said with a smile.

'No problem, anyone who needs some helping out is always welcome' once again he smiled and a beamed.

'Alfonz... do you have a brother?' I asked him suddenly.

'Uh... no...' his face screwed up again in puzzlement

'Would you like one?'

He laughed again and my heart sang.

---

**Yeah... he's the guy who invented rockets. I have no idea what the name of the lecturer would be.**


End file.
